


girls night

by befham



Series: girls night [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befham/pseuds/befham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It took me forever to convince Oliver to give us a ‘girls night’ and I’m pretty sure he knows what 'girls night' really means.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	girls night

“You’re always so wet for me,” Sara breathes against her skin. She hides her smile when Felicity flushes, nuzzling her nose against the other woman’s thigh. Sara rubs her knuckles over Felicity’s thigh, teasing the soft skin with a soft kiss. “I could look at you all day,” she whispers before nipping at her lover’s skin. Felicity jumps and sighs impatiently.

“If all you want to do is look then I would quite happily give you a picture to stare at, but seeing as this is our first night off in months then I was hoping for some actual touching. It took me forever to convince Oliver to give us a ‘girls night’ and I’m pretty sure he knows what 'girls night' really means-"

Sara narrows her eyes and stalks her way up Felicity’s body. “Don’t ever talk about Oliver when we’re in bed.”

Felicity rolls her eyes. “You’re being ridiculous.”

Sara clenches her jaw. She knows that maybe she is being ridiculous, but she’s seen the looks exchanged between the both of them and deep down she knows that she doesn’t deserve this beautiful woman beneath her. The universe has screwed her over one too many times, and she’s just waiting for fate or some bullshit to come and kick her in the ass once again.

She loves Ollie, but she loves Felicity more and she sure as hell is not about to lose her to him.

“Hey.” Felicity tilts her head until Sara is forced to look her in the eye. “If I wanted to be with Oliver then I wouldn’t be here. I’m here with you.” Felicity pushes her hair back and kisses her lips sweetly. “I don’t know how else to convince you that I’m not going anywhere.” Felicity pauses. “Besides I’m pretty sure that Oliver’s into Laurel again and even if I was into him I would never get caught up in the middle of that mess-”

Sara shudders but she feels the tension creep out of her body. “Okay definitely don’t talk my sister when we’re in bed.” 

Felicity giggles and it’s pretty much the most beautiful thing Sara has heard in a long time. “I’m sorry,” Sara says quietly, bending to capture her lover’s lips. Felicity sighs into her mouth and pulls Sara down until they are pressed together, skin to skin. Soft hands run down her sides, and already her skin is burning under Felicity’s touch. She aches to be touched by Felicity, to be so consumed by her that her only thought is her own pleasure. 

But this isn’t about her.

Sara wrenches herself away from her lover’s lips and presses a hard, bruising kiss to Felicity’s neck. She sucks on the tender skin harshly, before stroking the flesh with her tongue soothingly.

Let Oliver see that.

“I know what you’re doing,” Felicity rasps, tightening her hand in Sara’s hair.

Sara nips at her skin in response but otherwise ignores her words. She carries on her descent, licking up the valley of her breasts before running her lips over a nipple and sucking gently. The noise that comes from Felicity’s throat is desperate, a keening sound that has her damp between her legs. Sara bites down gently before releasing the abused flesh. She presses a kiss to each nipple and travels further, pressing soft kisses as she goes.

“I love you so much,” Sara breaths against the soft skin of Felicity’s stomach. She presses a kiss to her pelvis and then Sara’s on her, hands curling around her thighs and spreading her open. Sara drags her nails up and down Felicity’s thighs, taking in the delicious scene before her. Felicity sighs softly when she blows against her sopping pussy, but she outright keens when Sara runs her palm over her tender flesh, dragging her fingers down her slit and working two fingers inside of her and pumping the digits slowly. Sara watches Felicity’s reaction with rapt attention, taking in how her mouth falls open in a silent cry and the way her eyes fall shut no matter how hard she tries to keep them on her. Felicity twists her hips, following the rotation and curl of her fingers with each movement.

Sara nuzzles her nose against Felicity’s thigh and bites her soft skin when she feels her lover’s pussy flutter around her fingers. She’s close to her release, so Sara removes her fingers despite Felicity’s protests and lifts one of her legs over her shoulders.

Felicity soon shuts up.

Sara licks her slit from entrance to clit making her lover groan. Sara hums against Felicity’s tender flesh and dabs at her clit with her tongue. She kisses all around her pussy, sucking and stroking until Felicity is a shaking mess in her arms. A hand tightens in her hair and Sara looks up to see blazing eyes staring down at her. Felicity leans back on her elbows, watching Sara with a challenge in her eyes. Sara teases at her girls opening, greedily lapping away at her pleasure and just when Felicity is on the brink of orgasm, Sara gently scrapes her teeth against her clit before sucking on the bundle of nerves.

Felicity mouth opens in a silent scream, her head thrown back as she is lost in pure bliss. 

She slides two fingers into Felicity again, all the while still lapping away at her abused sex. She could quite honestly spend hours between Felicity Smoak’s thighs, feasting on her delicious nectar.

“Sara, please, it’s too much,” Felicity pants. 

Sara pulls away from her lover’s soaked pussy and raises a condensing eyebrow. “Do you want me to stop?” When she receives no answer, her fingers speed up once again. “You taste so good baby,” Sara purrs, feeling Felicity’s pussy clench around her fingers once again. Felicity sobs in pleasure, and for a moment Sara considers stopping thinking that maybe she really has had enough, but she pushes away the thought. Once Felicity has come down from her high, Sara gently removes her fingers and crawls back up her lover’s body, letting her aching nipples drag across the soft skin beneath her. It does nothing to curb the desire she has for this woman beneath her. She nips at Felicity’s collarbone, her tongue running across and up until she finally places a soft kiss on her girl’s jaw.

Felicity’s chest is heaving as she tries to catch her breath. “We should do girls night more often.”


End file.
